Progressing cavity pumps may be used in various industries to pump materials such as solids, semi-solids, fluids with solids in suspension, highly viscus fluids and shear sensitive fluids, including chemicals, oil, sewage, or the like. A typical progressing cavity pump (also known as a helical gear pump) includes a rotor having one or more externally threaded helical lobes which cooperate with a stator having an internal bore extending axially therethrough. The bore includes a plurality of helical grooves that forms a plurality of cavities with the stator. As the rotor turns within the stator, the cavities progress from the suction end (i.e., inlet) of the pump to the discharge end (i.e., outlet) of the pump.